undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor
Connor is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to IWA (Insane Wrestling Alliance). Connor used to be signed to XWP where he was a Tag Team Champion in XWP teaming with Jake Navor and former Cruiserweight Champion. XWP (2016-2018) Cruiserweight Champion Connor would make his debut on the fourth episode of XWP winning the Cruiserweight Championship in his debut. On the second episode of XWP Raw, Connor would defeat Curtis Stunt again. At Outlaw, Connor would lose his Cruiserweight Title to Jake Navor. After missing Conflict and Summerslam, Connor would return on the Raw after Summerslam losing to Curtis Stunt. Teaming with Jake Navor & Tag Team Champion At Survivor Series, Connor would team with Jake Navor & Francaios beating Roacher, Anthony Payne and Majestic Perkins, however Connor was eliminated during the match by Anthony Payne. On the Raw after Survivor Series, Connor would beat Angel Alexander. At Royal Rumble Connor & Jake Navor would unsuccessfully challenge for the XWP Tag Team Titles against Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho. At Danger Zone, Connor would unsuccessfully challenge Angel Alexander for the XWP Cruiserweight Title. At WrestleMania, Connor teamed with Jake Navor would team with Jake Navor & Chris Danger to defeat Heaven's Sexiest Angels to win the Tag Team Titles in a match heavily praised by critics. Navor & Connor would go on to retain their tag titles against Heaven's Sexiest Angels at Betrayal & Outlaw. At Outlaw, Navor & Connor would be attacked by The Silver Brothers after their match with the Heaven's Sexiest's Angels. At Mayhem, Navor & Connor would lose the titles to The Silver Brothers. At Money in the Bank, Connor & Navor would team with Matteo in a losing effort against Brett Storm & The Silver Brothers. At Unforgiven, Connor & Navor would return after a long hiatus losing once again to the Silver Brothers. Since then Connor made very sporadic appearances in XWP before being released from XWP on the 27th October 2018. IWA (2017-present) Losing Streak Connor would debut with IWA teaming with Undershock facing the Silver Brothers in a losing effort. At Summerslam, they entered the Tag Team Turmoil but lost to the Silver Brothers. Connor would return along with Undershock at Elimination Chamber losing to the Silver Brothers. At Ruthless Aggression, they would lose to Mahadi Khan and Brett Storm. At Money in the Bank, Connor would help his friend Undershock beat Brett Storm to become Hardcore Champion. At Radioactive, Connor would be given a Title Match as a thank you for helping him. Connor would lose to Undershock at Radioactive. Since then Connor has made sporadic appearances in IWA. EEW (2017-2018) Cruiserweight Champion & Feud with X Bullet Club Connor would make his EEW Debut facing and defeating Seth Turner for the Inaugural EEW Cruiserweight Championship. Connor would be attacked by X Bullet Club after the match. At Survivor Series, Connor would be a part of a team taking on XBC where he would eliminate Zack Thompson but would be then eliminated by Seth Turner. EEW would close its doors in early 2018, leaving Connor as the only Cruiserweight Champion in the promotion. CPW (2017-2018) Cruiserweight Division Connor would compete on CPW's first CPV, Backlash, losing to Matteo in a Cruiserweight Title Match. After the match, Connor would be attacked by Matteo until he was saved by Undershock. At Roadblock, Connor would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match for the Cruiserweight Championship where he was the first eliminated. CPW would close its doors in early 2018, thus Roadblock was Connor's final CPW appearance. CXW (2018-Present) Tag Team Champion Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * Cruiserweight Champion - 1x (Inaugural) * Tag Team Champion - 1x with Jake Navor [[EEW|'EEW']]: * Cruiserweight Champion - 1x [[ECCW|'ECCW']]: * Hardcore Champion - 1x CXW: *CXW Tag Team Champion - 1x with Jake Navor ''CAW Wrestling Observer:'' * 5 Star Match (April 2, 2017) - XWP WrestleMania 1: Connor, Jake Navor & Chris Danger vs Heavens Sexiest Angels (Angel Alexander, Stunning Bradd & Mr Macho) © Category:CAW